Solero
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Kekasihmu hebat, Mark/Tentu saja. Penggabungan inti hidrogen menjadi inti helium melalui proses fusi selalu memunculkan produk yang tidak pernah tidak luar biasa. MarkHyuck/MarkChan. Twoshot. DLDR. AU. Mark&Donghyuck. NCT. /Kibar bendera Markhyuk/
1. MARK

**Solero**

 _[Jika kamu tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan dan pizza, belilah solero.]_

 **Mark x Donghyuck**

AU! DLDR! Drabble! Twoshot! Typo!

 _Inspired by MarkHyuck au! di tumblr, twitter, ig, dan convo bejat /gading XD_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **M** atahari

* * *

Dia tak pernah bermimpi untuk bertemu matahari yang sesungguhnya. Memang sedari kecil ia selalu menyukai ilmu alam terlebih mengenai kehidupan di luar sana yang masih penuh misteri untuk dipecahkan. Dia pernah bermimpi untuk menuliskan semua itu dalam bentuk fiksi yang menakjubkan. Menegangkan. Penuh riset tanpa bualan semata.

Namun, mimpinya itu sempat akan hilang ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara asalnya.

Hari itu, Mark Lee yang baru berusia tujuh tahun dengan mimpi besarnya, kembali menangis setelah beberapa tahun matanya mengering karena tawa yang selalu hadir. Katakanlah ia takut. Lagipula bocah mana yang ingin meninggalkan tempat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman? Menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru dan berkenalan dengan orang asing dengan bahasa yang tidak begitu familiar di telinganya. Terlebih lagi bocah itu takut meninggalkan kota asalnya dimana dia dapat melihat langit malam dengan begitu jelas di pantai dekat rumah. Meninggalkan matahari yang selalu ia nantikan kemunculan dan saat tenggelam.

Nyatanya, semua benak penuh bayangan menyeramkan milik bocah dengan Bahasa Korea yang masih terbata itu, tak benar-benar terjadi. Buktinya, hari kedua saja ia sudah berlari di taman terdekat dan pulang menjelang petang dengan baju yang tidak bisa dikategorikan bersih oleh Sang Ibu. Wajahnya penuh debu dan pasir, namun mata bulat yang berbinar itu membuat wanita di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala anak bungsunya itu.

Saat ibunya bertanya dengan siapa dia bermain, Mark mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit menyesal karena lupa menanyakan nama bocah dengan kulit tan yang mengajaknya bermain sampai mungkin satu kota sudah ia putari.

"Sun...nie" Bocah itu berkata ragu.

"Sunnie?"

"Um! Sunnie!" Mengangguk mantap. "Dia bersinar seperti matahari, Bu." Katanya dengan bahasa baru yang belepotan lalu tersenyum lebar sampai pangkal hidungnya berkerut.

Satu hal yang Mark Lee tak pernah sesali karena datang ke Korea, dia merasa lebih dekat dengan angkasa luar yang dicintainya, karena Sang Matahari bisa ia miliki sepanjang hari.

* * *

 **A** jaib

* * *

Mark tidak melihat Donghyuck akhir-akhir ini. Setelah ujian selesai dan liburan datang, bocah itu tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kalaupun Mark melewati rumahnya, dia hanya akan melihat adik bocah itu yang bermain di halaman depan atau ibunya yang tengah menyiram tanaman. Mark hendak menanyakannnya, tapi entah kenapa dia takut dikira bahwa keduanya bertengkar, padahal bicarapun tidak.

Malam itu adalah malam ulang tahun yang ke 18 untuk bocah Kanada itu. Teman satu gengnya yang mereka namai Dream itu mengundang Mark untuk datang ke rumah Chenle dan merayakan ulang tahun Mark yang digabung dengan ulang tahun Jaemin. _Penghematan_ , kalau kata Renjun. Mark pikir mungkin ini bukan hal buruk dan dia pasti punya kesempatan untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya yang sempat menghilang dua minggu belakangan.

– dan benar saja, Donghyuck ada di sana. Lagipula siapa lagi yang akan membantu Jaemin memasakkan semua makanan yang tersaji, jika bukan Donghyuck yang kali itu mewarnai rambutnya dengan sedikit warna coklat, y _ang sialnya membuat Mark berpikir bahwa bocah itu semakin manis saja._

Mereka memang tak berinteraksi secara _private_ berdua karena yang lain juga menyela untuk masuk ke percakapan atau memang Donghyuck yang sedikit menghindarinya. Sampai larut malam menjelang dan semuanya sudah tertidur setelah maraton beberapa film Marvel dan Star Wars yang masih terlihat menarik meski mereka sudah menontonnya berulang-ulang. Tapi Mark tak bisa tertidur, begitu pula Donghyuck yang masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan film yang sudah berjalan _separoh_ tersebut.

Mark menghela nafasnya panjang. Memutuskan untuk menyuruh bocah-bocah yang tertidur dengan tidak nyamannya untuk masuk ke kamar yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk menginap di rumah Chenle, _sehingga hanya tersisa dirinya dan Donghyuck._

Mark mendekat ke bocah itu, _yang tadinya mereka dipisahkan oleh Jeno dan Jisung_ , meraih kepala Donghyuck dan menyandarkannya ke bahu lebar Si _Birthday Boy_.

"Kau tak mengantuk?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku baru pertama kali menonton film ini. Tanggung."

" _Okay_."

Tangan keduanya saling bertautan pada pinggang masing-masing. Mengeratkan seolah tak ingin ada sela di antara mereka. Layaknya berkata rindu namun tak ada kalimat yang terucap.

" _Hyung_." Pada sepuluh menit terakhir film, Donghyuck akhirnya bersuara. Kepalanya tertoleh dan mendongak. Melihat wajah yang sudah 11tahun menjadi _makanan sehari-hari_.

"Kau tak penasaran kenapa aku seakan menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini?"

Mark ikut menoleh. Membuat wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Menyesali betapa halus wajah milik pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun itu. Kulitnya cantik, seolah bersinar dalam kegelapan. Bulu matanya pun terlihat lebih panjang dan lentik dari biasnaya meskipun kini mereka tengah berada dalam temaram dengan hanya dua bola lampu yang berpijar dan paparan sinar televisi.

"Tentu saja aku penasaran. Jika aku kelinci, pasti aku sudah mati." Candanya. Membuat yang muda tertawa dengan suara _siren_ nya. Membuat Mark semakin jatuh terpesona.

"Aku sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang."

"Sia – "

"Menurutmu dia akan berkata apa jika aku berkata 'Aku mencintaimu.'?"

Mark terdiam sebentar. Hatinya sedikit nyeri sebenarnya, tapi mata sayu di depnnya berbinar seperti kala mereka melihat matahari terbit bersama untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jika aku menjadi orang itu, aku akan berkata 'Aku mencintaimu juga' pastinya." Mark tersenyum, walau hatinya perih dan tengah memainkan lagu ballad kesukaan Taeil- _hyung_ , teman kakaknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Donghyuck tersenyum semakin lebar. Lalu mengeratkan rangkulan di pinggang Mark, tak ingin yang lebih tua jauh-jauh darinya, meski wajah yang memerah sempurna itu kini hanya melihat ke lantai dengan karpet beludru.

"Memang kapan kau akan mengungkapkannya?"

Donghyuck kembali mendongak. Memfokuskan matanya pada kelereng bulat yang terlihat begitu penasaran. Bocah itu lalu tertawa.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Kapan? Lalu apa jawabannya?"

Donghyuck tertawa kecil. Menghadapkan badannya secara keseluruhan pada Mark, lalu mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher lawan bicara.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu, dan dia menjawab kalau dia juga mencintaiku."

Mark sempat melongo. Memproses segala ucapan Donghyuck yang diikuti kedipan mata menggoda khas bocah tan tersebut sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Singkat. Tak sempat sampai Mark sadar dan Donghyuck sudah berjalan menjauhi sofa tempat mereka menonton dengan kikikannya.

"Selamat malam, _Hyung_. Jangan lupa matikan tv-nya, _okay_?"

Meninggalkan Mark yang menggeram.

"Sial. Donghyuck memang ajaib."

* * *

 **R** andom

* * *

Ujian masuk ke perguruan tinggi hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Tapi seorang Mark Lee tampak tak peduli dan kini tengah duduk di bangku penonton lapangan bola dekat rumahnya, meninggalkan kelas tambahan sorenya hari itu.

Pertandingan yang ia tonton bukanlah pertandingan penting seperti pertandingan antar negara saat FIFA atau pertandingan antar provinsi, atau setidaknya pertandingan antar sekolah. Namun, yang ia tonton hanyalah sekumpulan bocah kelas dua dan kelas satu yang tidak ada kegiatan karena guru mereka fokus mengajar sang senior,

– dan enam diantara bocah-bocah itu adalah teman satu gengnya. Satu diantaranya adalah sang kekasih yang paling bersinar sejagad raya.

Lucas yang hari itu juga ikut membolos dan menemani rekan karibnya itu tak henti bertepuk tangan dan berteriak. Terlebih kekasih kawannya tersebut tak berhenti mencetak gol yang entah keberapakali dan seolah kesetanan tanpa lelah. Kadang Lucas heran, apa yang dimakan adik kelasnya sehingga penuh energi dan _terbakar_ setiap saat.

"Kekasihmu hebat, Mark."

"Tentu saja. Penggabungan inti hidrogen menjadi inti helium melalui proses fusi selalu memunculkan produk yang tidak pernah tidak luar biasa." Jawab Mark dengan mata yang masih lurus memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang Lee Donghyuck. Membiarkan Lucas yang sudah geleng-geleng karena merasa kepala teman satu kelasnya itu sedikit bergeser karena terkena lemparan buku Tipler guru fisika mereka tadi pagi.

* * *

 **K** onyol

* * *

Katakanlah bahwa gabungan Mark dan Donghyuck akan menghasilkan pasangan yang begitu konyol. Bagaimana tidak? Renjun yang bahkan setiap hari bersama dengan Donghyuck saja tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka dengan beraninya melempar batu ke arah induk angsa yang lewat di pinggiran sungai dekat komplek perumahan mereka, yang membuat mereka berdua lari terbirit-birit karena induk angsa tersebut mengejar keduanya. Meninggalkan lima lainnya dengan wajah penuh ketidakpercayaan pada kedua bocah yang berteriak gila namun tangan mereka masih bergandengan satu sama lain.

Sampai sore hari sata ketujuh bocah itu menikmati jus buatan ibu Donghyuck di belakang rumah sang empu, mereka berdua masih kegirangan mengingat kejadian bodoh itu.

"Kalian berdua begitu konyol." Komentar Renjun, namun tak membuat tawa Donghyuck luntur.

"Ada yang lebih super duper konyol daripada aku." Donghyuck berdiri. Tangan kanannya ia silangkan dan telapak tangan yang tergenggam itu diletakkan di depan dada kirinya yang membusung seolah dia kesatria yang hendak menuju medan perang.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang menyukaiku." Donghyuck berjalan perlahan menuju pintu belakang rumahnya sebelum Mark menyadari sesuatu,

"Ya, Bocah Nakal! Aku tidak sekonyol dirimu!"

Membuat keduanya kembali berlarian tak jelas meninggalkan lainnya yang mencoba tak peduli dan menikmati jus mereka di tangah terik matahari yang menjemur mereka.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _a/n:_ Hai~ Ku balik lagi dengan fic ga mutu dan less riset karena ku kangen nulis dan kena webe dan ku kangen kalian meski kalian ga kangen saya wwwww

Jadi ini twoshot dengan tiap huruf MARKHYUCK dan HYUCK pada chap kedua. Daaaan~ ini fic ke-68 saya jadi saya cuma punya slot 1 lagi sebelum hiatus buat fokus ke fanbook ;w; karena saya gila dengan semua plot di kepala saya wwwww

tipler itu buku wajib anak fisika yang dibuat sebagai bantal tidur btw /gapenting

babay~ selamat menikmati dan menunggu chap 2~

#KibarbenderaMarkHyuck

btw solero selalu enak /gapentingwoi XDD


	2. HYUCK

**Solero**

 _[Jika kamu tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan dan pizza, belilah solero.]_

 **Mark x Donghyuck**

AU! DLDR! Drabble! Twoshot! Typo!

HYUCK

 _read a/n please(?)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **H** ancur

* * *

Katakanlah memang awalnya mereka pikir bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja dengan hubungan jarak jauh, namun nyatanya tidak demikian. Sama seperti banyak orang katakan mengenai hubungan semacam ini. Rasa tidak percaya yang membuncah, saling menuduh, saling menghakimi, dan lain sebagainya karena tak ada komunikasi langsung yang berarti antara satu sama lain.

Pun keduanya tak tahu jikalau mereka beralih pada yang lebih nyata untuk masing-masing.

Mereka masih berbagi pelukan ketika Mark memutuskan untuk pergi ke negara asalnya dan mengejar mimpi untuk menelaah alam semesta. Mereka masih bertelepon ria, bertukar kabar dengan gawai masing-masing di sela-sela kesibukan keduanya. Berulang dan bersiklus.

Meski malam itu berbeda.

Donghyuck mencoba menelponnya. Kala itu pukul sebelas malam di Korea dan bocah itu yakin bahwa sekalipun ia harus mendengar celotehan bodoh milik Mark semalaman dan merasakan kantuk di upacara kelulusannya besok, hal itu takkan menjadi sebuah masalah.

Tapi realitanya, empat, lima kali teleponnya tak terjawab. Mata sayu itu semakin nampak turun. Dia kecewa. Jam dindingnya berdetak seolah mengejek dan tak payah berhenti walau sekejap utnuk menunggu seseoranag nan jauh di sana mengangkat teleponnya karena ia repot-repot membuka mata dan merelakan jam tidurnya hanya untuk memastikan ia tak mengganggu jam tidur sang kekasih.

Dan telepon keenam, Mark akhirnya mengangkatnya.

" _Hallo?"_

Donghyuck berjingkat. Sinar mata reinkarnasi helios itu kembali berbinar. " _Hyung!"_

Donghyuck tersenyum lebar. _Well_ , sepertinya usahanya takkan sia-sia.

" _Wow, kau bersemangat sekali. Bakan sampai menelponku beberapa kali."_ Donghyuck hanya tertawa membalasnya. _"Tapi bukankah ini tengah malam di Korea? Kau tak bisa tidur?"_

Saat pertanyaan itu meluncur, senyum mentari itu luntur, meluruh sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Hyung_ , Kau tak ingat besok hari apa?"

Donghyuck tak ingin menangis sekarang jika kenyataannya Mark hanya akan bercanda dan berkata bahwa dia berpura-pura untuk lupa kenyataan bahwa besok adalah hari kelulusan sang kekasih yang juga sahabatnya sedari lama. Pun walau hanya ucapan selamat atau kalimat manis semata, bukan masalah yang besar untuk Donghyuck yang sudah mengubur harapannya akan janji Mark, _saat penerbangannya kurang dari satu jam_ , untuk pulang dan menjadi orang pertama yang memeluknya setelah ia keluar dari _hall_ , memberikan _bucket_ bunga matahari yang besar, karena Donghyuck sadar diri Mark sudah cukup lelah dengan aktivitasnya di kampus dan ditambah banyak hal yang ia lakukan di luar, terlebih lagi waktu milik Mark bukan waktu yang bisa Donghyuck rengkuh kuat-kuat bak dipenjara dan hanya dirinya yang memiliki kunci untuk kebebasan sang kekasih.

– dan saat Mark hanya berkata hari dan tanggal kemudian berpamitan karena sang professor telah datang, punggung Donghyuck merosot dari sandaran ranjangnya. Tangan kecil itu masih menggenggam erat ponselnya namun diri tenggelam dalam buntalan selimut.

 _Mungkin jika ia bisa ijin pada ibunya untuk tidak berangkat esok, dia pasti akan melakukannya._

Donghyuck hancur. Mungkin pula besok _foundation_ yang dioleskan takkan menyelamatkan mata sembabnya walau setebal apapun.

* * *

 **Y** akin

* * *

Ini sudah dua minggu tepat. Donghyuck mem _blockir_ nomor Mark. Segala sosial media yang pria itu punya. Bocah tan itu mengesah. Kadang dia merasa bahwa dialah yang egois dan kekanakan karena tak ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik hal tersebut, meski dalam hati kecilnya dia tetap menyalahkan Mark karena ini benar-benar hal yang ia ditunggu, namun pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu malah melupakan dengan mudahnya.

Pun bisa juga karena memang sebulan dua bulan sebelumnya intensitas komunikasi mereka berkurang. Perbedaan waktu yang cukup jauh membuat mereka kehabisan akal untuk memilih waktu yang tepat. Kalaupun Mark sempat, Donghyuck sedang sibuk dengan kelas tambahannya karena ujian menjemput, dan _vice versa_ , ketika Donghyuck sempat, maka Mark tengah sibuk dengan urusan kampusnya atau pria itu sudah tertidur karena kegiatan harian yang menguras seluruh energinya.

Lebih-lebih sampai sekarang pria itu tak menitipkan pesan apapun pada sang ibu yang masih tinggal dalam satu perumahan yang sama walaupun dirinya sudah merintangi sang kekasih untuk menghubunginya.

 _Haha..._

bahkan Donghyuck seolah yakin bahwa Mark mungkin tak sadar karena dia takkan menghubungi yang lebih muda.

Malam itu ketika pusat bima sakti tak lagi mengintip dan memilih bersembunyi, Donghyuck ingat kenapa ia berada di rumahnya dengan Jaemin menemani – _karena keluarganya tengah menjenguk neneknya yang sakit dan hanya dia yang tertinggal untuk menjaga rumah –_ , namun ia tak ingat kenapa ia mau saja ketika Jaemin menyodorkan ponselnya dengan identitas penelpon yang ia sedang hindari akhir-akhir ini.

" _Hey, Love."_ Sapa yang di seberang, namun telinga Donghyuck sudah cukup memerah mendengar nama panggilan yang begitu manis itu. Demi Tuhan dan demi apapun di dunia ini, Donghyuck benar-benar merindukan suara ini untuk menggelitik gendang telingannya.

" _Aku tahu kalau aku sudah seprti orang brengsek yang tidak akan kau maafkan. Aku berjanji padamu banyak hal manis tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi bagian konyol dari semua rencana, bukan?"_ Mark tertawa sumbang. " _Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat padamu bahkan lupa akan hal itu dan kalaupun aku mengucapkannya sekarang pasti sudah terlalu telat."_ Pipi Donghyuck basah. Jaemin yang tengah mengusap punggung sahabatnya itu sedikit banyak menyesal memberikan teleponnya tanpa bertanya pada yang bersangkutan karena dia sama sekali tak tahu masalah mereka, pun memang keduanya tak memberitahu apapun pada yang lain mengenai retak hubungan keduanya.

" _Rasanya setiap hal yang berhubungan denganmu akan menjadi konyol untukku."_

Donghyuck masih terdiam. Suaranya tercekat dan tetahan tak ada niatan keluar bahkan sekecil apapun. Matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah. Entah karena kecewa atau rindu yang membuncah. Jaemin yang melihatnya segan hati dan hendak mengambil gawai miliknya, memutus keduanya, tapi rekannya masih ingin menyayat hati sendiri.

" _Tidak! Bukan berarti hubungan kita konyol, okay?"_ Mungkin jika Donghyuck dapat melihatnya, wajah Mark akan sama kacau dengan miliknya. Suara tawa miris bahkan sudah terdengar parau dan pecah dimana-mana. " _Lagipula kita sudah menjalani ini tiga belas tahun lamanya."_

Mark memberikan jeda lagi. Donghyuck pun tak berminat untuk melooskan satupun kata dari bibirnya. Mereka membiarkan gelombang-gelombang tak kasat mata hanya melewati keduanya. Menyelam menerobos bak membuka tiap memori yang terkunci pada _riwayat_ masing-masing.

" _Donghyuck-ah, tolong tetap tersenyum dan menjadi saingan sang mentari. Kau bisa menari bebas di angkasa luar sana tanpa terikat pada orbit manapun. Aku – "_

"Jangan."

Donghyuck menarik nafasnya dalam. Kerokongannya terasa begitu kering bahkan _salivasi_ nya seperti tak berfungsi.

"Kalaupun kau ingin ada orang lain yang menemanimu di sana ataupun sesibuk apapun dirimu sampai melupakanku nantinya, tolong jangan katakan hal itu. Biar jika hubungan ini seolah menyakitiku, aku tak apa sungguh. Jangan dipikirkan. Aku masih hidup dengan baik nyatanya." Suara Donghyuck tak jelas. Sengau bercampur isak kecil yang lolos. Wajahnya pun sama tak karuan di _temani_ mata yang membegkak sempurna karena entah mulai kapan dia tak berhenti menangis.

"Haha... Sialan, kau benar-benar brengsek,"

" – dan brengseknya lagi, aku dengan brengseknya mencintai orang brengsek sepertimu sepenuh hidupku."

Donghyuck memutuskan sambungannya. Dia tak ingin mendengar apapun untuk sekedar merasakan rindu yang menggali lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Dia memeluk Jaemin. Biarlah dia akan menangis semalaman ini.

Terkahir kali.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **U** topia

* * *

Donghyuck memang sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi untuk apapun itu termasuk hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Mark.

 _Tidak...tidak..._

Bukan berarti ia ingin melupakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pria itu, dia malah ingin mengingat segalanya. Dia menyukai semua moment yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Dia menyukai bagaimana keduanya dulu sering melewati jalan yang kini tengah ia lewati sendiri dengan sepeda butut mereka dulu. Terkadang berteriak dan dibalas gonggongan anjing tetangga. Terkadang mereka tak hanya berdua, yang lainnya ikut menemani dan menambah ribut suasana. Terkadang pula wanita tua di ujung jalan menanti mereka kala petang menjelang lalu menawarkan biskuit pada keduaya.

Pun jalan ini menjadi saksi semakin besar mereka. Terkadang hanya berjalan berdua dengan jari saling terkait satu sama lain dan tangan bebas yang lain akan menggenggam eskrim yang tengah mereka makan.

Bahkan terkadang mereka mampir untuk sekedar duduk di ayunan taman ataupun bermain basket atau bahkan bola sampai seragam mereka tak patut untuk dikatakan bersih kembali.

Dia akan terus mengingat. Lagipula dia juga meminta Mark untuk selalu mengingatnya walaupun hubungan mereka mungkin tak sama kembali. Pun setelah malam itu, Donghyuck meng _unblock_ nomor Mark dan semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan pria itu kembali, sayangnya tak ada apapun hal yang muncul dan bersangkutan dengannya.

Donghyuck kecewa. Memang. Tapi apa dayanya. Mereka berdua tak pernah selalu ada untuk masing-masing setiap waktunya, tak seperti dulu yang keduanya bsia menempel hampir 24 jam setiap harinya dalam satu minggu.

Lagipula mungkin setahun hubungan romansa baik mereka hanyalah keberuntungan Donghyuck semata. Mungkin juga dulu Mark menerimanya karena hal-hal lain yang terikat pada mantra yang dirapalkan.

Lebih lagi dia bukan apa-apa dibanding seorang Mark Lee.

Dulu saja lingkar pertemanan Mark begitu besar namun untuk seorang Donghyuck, dia hanya berkutat pada anak-anak Dream, tak membuka diri, menutup segala pintu masuk yang ada rapat-rapat sampai tak seorang pun mengintip.

Mark dan segala hal tentangnya tampak begitu begitu sempurna sampai berbagai hal yang mereka lewati dan kenyataan pria itu pernah ada di sampingnya hanya seperti khayalan semata.

* * *

 **C** inta

* * *

Donghuck akui bahwa ia terlalu cinta dengan pria itu. Dengan sosok seorang Mark Lee yang mengacaukan hidupnya sejak kepindahannya ke Korea dulu. Sosok bocah yang dulu ia ajak bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya, bermain sampai berguling-guling di taman dekat mini market langganannya. Sosok yang seiring waktu berlalu memporakporandakkan hatinya sehingga ia harus menjauh dari pria itu hampir dua mingguan untuk memantapkan hati, _menyiapkan jikalau ia hanya menerima penolakan._ Sosok yang juga meluluhlantahkan hatinya akhir-akhir ini sampai kini ia berhalusinasi, melihat seolah pria itu tengah berada di depannya. Duduk di meja belajar dan memegang _frame_ foto yang, _tentu saja_ , berisi foto Donghyuck dengan pria itu. Hanya berdua. Saat hari kelulusan yang tua.

Donghyuck mengesah. Dirinya membuka pintu semakin lebar dan menutupnya sedikit keras membuat sosok yang ia anggap bayangan di hadapannya berbalik menatapnya yang kini duduk di sisi ranjang. Melepas kaos kaki yang masih menempel di kaki.

"Demi apapun, meski aku sangat cinta dan sangat benci pada seorang Mark Lee, tolong jangan sekarang waktu untuk memikirkannya, Pikiran Bodoh. Ataupun kalau kau hantu tolong berubahlah menjadi wujud aslimu, atau wujud lain, apapun itu selain seorang Mark Lee." Donghyuck memijit pangkal hidungnya sebelum melepas jam tangannya. Meletakkan pada meja nakas lalu menelungkupkan badan. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam bantal. Sungguh tes masuk perguruan tinggi tadi begitu mengesalkan dan belum lagi saat ia masuk rumah, orang tuanya memberikan senyum yang begitu menyebalkan sembari memeluknya. Dia merasa tak baik hari ini. Kepalanya sudah memikirkan berbagai pilihan yang harus dilakukan karena ia yakin dia mendapat sial kali ini.

"Kau begitu lelah?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi segala pemikiran bocah itu ditambah sebuah elusan di kepala membuat yang empu surai menoleh ke kiri.

Menggeram tertahan dengan kepala yang ia lesakkan kembali ke bantal. Kedua tangan pemuda tan itu mengusak kasar kepalanya, mencoba menutup telinganya. "Demi Tuhan! Kalau kau benar-benar hantu tolong pilih wujud lain! Ataupun kalau kau hantu Mark Lee bangsat sialan brengsek itu tolong setidaknya undang aku ke pemakamanmu dulu!"

Sosok itu tertawa kecil. Mengubah posisinya dari jongkok menjadi duduk bersila dengan kepala yang ditunpukkan pada _space_ kecil di sisi ranjang. "Kalau aku mati aku tidak bisa bersikap brengsek lagi padamu. Lagipula Tuhan pasti tidak mau menerima manusia berdosa karena bersikap brengsek pada malaikat-Nya yang begitu indah." Sebuah elusan mampir di pipi Donghyuck yang semakin menirus dari sebelumnya. " _Well,_ mungkin Lucifer akan menerimaku. Mungkin juga jasadku tidak ditemukan jadi ibuku tidak memberitahumu soal pemakamanku."

Donghyuck masih tak bergeming. Tak ingin mengubah posisinya pun ingin menikmati suara yang mengalun yang membuat seluruh hatinya bergetar. Dia rindu. Begitu rindu sampai ingin menangis. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hal bodoh yang bernama cinta. Dia sudah cukup muak untuk ini.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah dulu. Besok mungkin aku akan ke sini lagi? Entahlah. Setidaknya aku bahagia bisa melihatmu." Dia tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan donghyuck yang sudah menatap nanar pada sosok yang ia tak yakin nyata atau tidaknya.

Tangan tan itu pun akhirnya menggapai sosok lawan bicaranya. "Kalau kau benar-benar Mark- _hyung_ , tolong berbalik dan katakan kau belum mati dan masih mengijinkan Lee Donghyuck mencintaimu."

Dia berbalik. Tertawa sampai hidunganya mengerut, matanya menyipit. Kemudian menunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan yang berbaring.

"Kalau aku berkata aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau sudah mati berarti?"

Pria di depannya semakin tertawa lebar. Demi apapun bocah tan itu memang paling menggemaskan. Lalu kedua tangan yang Donghyuck anggap mati itu namun masih hangat kini menangkup kedua pipinya.

"aku belum mati, Lee Donghyuck. Aku juga masih mengijinkanmu mencintaiku jika kau masih mengijinkanku mencintaimu."

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Saling berpangutan. Menyesap dan menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Rindu, senang, kecewa, sedih, bahagia, dan yang terpenting adalah cinta keduanya yang mereka kira akan kering, layu, dan mati.

Sampai sang surya mengintip. Rangkulan di pinggang. Saling berbagi kehangatan. Serta seluruh cinta dan afeksi yang tercurahkan.

Donghyuck membuka matanya terlbih dahulu. Mengerjap dan mendapati sosok yang ingin ia rengkuh kini benar-benar nyata di hadapannya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti terakhir ia melihatnya. Semakin tampan mungkin. Namun yang kentara adalah gurat lelah yang begitu tercetak di setiap sudut wajah yang selalu ia ingin bisa baca dengan mudahnya.

Hidung yang nampak seperti paruh burung dan terasa begitu tegas. Mata bulat yang terkadang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tulang pipi yang begitu nyata. Rahang keras khas seorang pria. Bibir tipis yang mengecapnya semalam penuh. Segalanya ingin ia miliki sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi egois dan lebih egois jika tentang semua hal yang menyangkut pria di depannya.

 _Pria yang kini sudah menatapnya balik dengan sayu khas pagi hari dan kecupan di ibu jari milik donghyuck yang sedari tadi bermain di seluruh pahatan Tuhan pada pria itu._

* * *

 **K** uadranium

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Meski setiap orang tak pernah merasakan sengatan atau hal fisik lain yang mengingatkannya bahwa waktu selalu menusuk dan berlari tanpa terengah untuk setiap individunya.

Begitu pula kehidupan Lee Donghyuck. Kini ia kembali berdiri dengan baju kelulusan kebanggaan universitas. Tersenyum dnegan lebar ketika tali toganya telah di pindahkan. Menerima _coretan indah_ terhadap _riwayat_ nya selama empat tahun di sana.

Lebar. Dan semakin lebar seperti matahari yang semakin naik kala siang menjelang.

Terlebih saat turun dari podium dimana ia harus menerima ijazahnya, ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya bangga dengan _bucket_ bunga matahari _favourite_ -nya. Berlari. Memeluk satu sama lain. Tanpa peduli tatapan yang dilontarkan pada kedua insan tersebut.

"Selamat." Kata tersebut menggelitik bersamaan dengan kecupan di dahi donghyuck.

"Sialan, aku ingin menangis." Protes Donghyuck yang dilengkapi dengan tinjuan kecil dada mark. Mereka berdua tertawa. Bersatu melebur. Selayaknya horizon yang mendapati malam dan siang kala senja dan subuh menjelang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

 _Horizon memang hanya bak batas yang mempertemukan keduanya meski sebenarnya horizon menyatukan kedua hal yang begitu sulit dan bertentangan bak dua sisi koin. Memperhatikan dan selalu mengawasi kala jingga dan ungu bersatu secara sempurna._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **a/n:  
**_ hallohaaaa~~ akhirnya ku kembali lagi ke _rumaaah_! (FFn rumah terbaik saya /ketjupmesra /heh)

di sini ku juga mau ngabarin bahwa _**Fanbook Anasir**_ yang masih dalam proses /nabuhgenderang /dibejektetangga

tapi karena tuntutan skripsi /nangis dari emak dan ku sibuk magang ngajar pagi sampai sore dan masih ngevolunteer jadi masih ada 2 slots yang ongoing /gapentingoi

 _well,_ bakal ada 6 stories di **_Anasir_** karena lagu dremies ada 6 jadi seklaian biar samaan /paanheh

btw yang udah dapat album, mau spo ke saya? /ga XD

ku kadang ngeshare rogress anasir si di instagram nerdyart14 kalau mau nyari atau akun efbe dosa saya aydan ai deathday (ini efbe isinya buat kepooin mastah doang si /ga)

daaaaan! akhir-akhir ini Markhyuck bikin gilaaa sdsfghdsal

sekali lagi terimakasih sudah bacaaa~ sorry banyak typos TwT sampai jumpa awal Novembeeer~~

/kibar bendera markhyuck/


End file.
